


Remedy

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Collars, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Slave, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Rare Pairings, Slavery, Sparklings, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~This is a sequel to Hunted and contains the same pairings as well as newly added ones~ </p><p>After the Senate and Ultra Magnus have been removed from power, First Aid decides it is for the good of all the bots to bring their "pets" in for tune ups (all against what Ratchet deems a good idea). With free care, many arrive in Iacon's med bay, a gentle assistant medic and an irate CMO waiting for them.<br/>For many of the collared Decepticons, being cared for is just the remedy they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ratchet truly had no idea what had possessed him to agree to the insanity he was now a part of. First Aid had insisted that it was a good idea and that nothing bad could possibly come from it. How wrong he was. It was a pure disaster.

"First Aid, you can't be serious! Have you read the list of who will be coming?!" Ratchet exclaimed, holding out the data pad with a long list of designations on it. First Aid meekly shrugged, his blue visor bright with youth and gentleness. He was the exact opposite of Ratchet and his famous bedside manner.

"Really, Ratchet. It's for the greater good! Not all of them can afford care like this and we need to keep all the Decepticons up to date in our new files! Being from the lower classes would surely cause them to miss out on being screened and examined correctly. Who knows what pain we can ease for them!" the smaller mech declared, so full of life and longing to heal everyone. Ratchet shook his head in defeat. He loved his apprentice like no other, but sometimes he was insane to admit it at times like those.

"First Aid, they aren't going to be interested in coming in and being helped. It's their...uh...owners...that will be more inclined to bring them." Ratchet explained, the whole thing about Decepticons being pets and slaves very real. Even though they had taken power back from the corruption that Ultra Magnus had started, they did not trust the former enemy to be released from their collars and control.

"Then they will bring them so they all feel better. You will see, Ratchet. It will work perfectly! Look at how happy Ramjet is!" First Aid pointed out, the Seeker that was technically only his curled up comfortably in soft berth in the corner of their med bay. He was much like a pet since they were bonded already and his partner, Dirge, was living with Bumblebee.

"He has no choice! He's living in a med bay with two medics!" Ratchet pointed out, shaking his head at his partner in awe. How was it that he could be so determined to do silly things like that?

"He likes it. Don't you, Ramjet?" First Aid called softly as he turned to look at the lounging Seeker.

"You know I love you guys." Ramjet rumbled back, rolling onto his side so he could look at them. "You kidding?! I'm being spoiled rotten! I've never been happier!"

"First Aid, it still won't work." Ratchet said firmly, determined not to let the insanity last for long. He would entertain the idea that all the Decepticons that needed something would show up could get a free visit, but he had no hope that they actually would. Their owners would be busy with other things and not have the time to haul their unruly bots to Iacon's med bay.

"We must try! They all deserve good care and this is the best way to bring it to them! Bumblebee and Optimus agreed!" First Aid insisted, visor bright blue as he spoke about who was backing up his little idea. Ratchet snorted at the names. Of course bumblebee and Optimus would think this was genius.

"Alright, alright. But only for a few bots. If it gets dangerous or overly idiotic I'm quitting." Ratchet assured, glancing down at the first name on the data pad's list. It was Breakdown and Hound, so he knew it wasn't going to make for an easy start.

***

"Breakdown, please come out. It's just a routine exam! I'm sure you'll feel much better after! All those achy joints of yours can be fixed! Won't that be nice?" Hound called, kneeling so he could peer in between the space left from a wall and a very heavy desk where Breakdown liked to hide when he was terrified of something.

"I-I don't w-want to! It's scary!" Breakdown whimpered, shivering and curled up as far away from reach as possible.

"It's not going to hurt! I won't allow anyone to hurt you!"

"I don't want to go! Ratchet's scary!" Breakdown wailed, tensed all over for when he needed to grab ahold of the floor as he was dragged out. He knew he could be reached. Sure, it wouldn't be easy for him to do, but he had managed it before.

"I will make sure only First Aid works with you, how about that? And I'll hold you the entire time the way you like. Sound good?" Hound asked cheerfully, hoping he could coax Breakdown out from his hiding place instead of having to grab him and fight to remove him.

"You have to promise." Breakdown said, red optics staring at blue. Hound held out his hand and shook it a bit, nodding happily.

"Of course I'll promise! When have I ever gone back on my word with you?"

"N-never?"

"Right you are, mech! Now come on out! We have some pain for them to ease! You won't have that achy hip joint anymore! Imagine how good that will feel after all this time!"

"Might feel pretty good..." Breakdown admitted, shuffling out from the dark space and into the open arms of Hound. He was extremely skittish and needed to be held and talked to almost all the time, the separation from his gestalt mates also taking a toll on how he acted. His fears and paranoia had only grown worse after he had been captured.

"Of course it will feel better! Now let's go! I'm sure First Aid will be happy to meet you." Hound said brightly, picking the mech up with a soft huff and cradling him close. The bot was not easy to care for, but he was a very sweet thing at spark. Of all the Decepticons he was surely one of the gentlest

Breakdown snuggled into the warmth of the other mech's chassis and arms, letting himself relax. If there was ever a time when he felt he was okay, it was when he was being hugged tight by another. His gestalt had understood he needed such attentions and Drag Strip or Dead End would be there when he needed. But now that he was without them entirely, Hound had taken on that role without fail.

It was a long walk to the Iacon med bay, Breakdown purely terrified as they walked through streets. There were so many bots who looked at him and he knew they were somehow thinking of ways to GET him. His paranoia made doing anything that was outside their apartment difficult, but he would try for Hound. He loved him as best he could and being well behaved when outside was one way to pay him back for being good to him.

"Hound...they're looking at me!" he whimpered, shivering in the green mech's arms as a drone walked by and looked their direction. Hound shook off the worry and sent a calming smile down at the bot.

"Don't even think about them. Just imagine how good your leg will feel once you leave med bay! We can have some candy energon to celebrate when we get back!"

Breakdown perked up at the words and settled down more than he had the entire trip, watching Hound as he was carried at last into the med bay. He clung to his master the moment he was inside, the collar around his neck making him feel trapped even more than usual.

"Hound! We have to leave! I don't like it here!" he whispered, optics huge with terror. Hound shifted him around so he could gently pet his forehead with the back of one hand. Breakdown vented softly, optics dulling with happiness at the touch.

"Easy, Breakdown. You're fine and I won't let anyone hurt you, okay? I promised and I'm going to keep my word."

Breakdown was still nervous even after he was carried into the main room of med bay and set down on a medical berth. He looked like he was about to bolt at any sign of danger, frame tense all over and his optics darting about the room.

"Hello, Hound, Breakdown! Welcome to the Iacon med bay!" First Aid's cheery voice called from the back room where he and Ratchet had their office, the bot scurrying out. Breakdown nearly threw himself off the berth, but Hound pet along his back between his fluttering door wings to soothe him.

"He's a little skittish, but not aggressive at all." Hound assured, finally deciding holding Breakdown would be best for the time being. First Aid looked worried the bot might lash out like some of the others and try to bite him or worse, so he stayed out of reach.

"Good! We can't have aggressive mechs here without muzzles. You know that." First Aid said, hating the idea but not willing to get attacked or maimed by any of the more volatile mechs that were brought in. Breakdown shivered at the word "muzzle," staring up at Hound as if to beg him not to let the medic put one on him.

"Is he here already?!" Ratchet's voice snapped from the office, the crotchety CMO coming out and striding right over to Breakdown with a glare on his faceplate. So here was one of the problem mechs. Sure, he might not be nasty as some, but he was still trouble.

All it took for Breakdown to have a panic attack was a nasty look from Ratchet and he was done. With a cry he wriggled out of Hound's hold and literally clawed his way up and over his shoulder to escape. Hound hurriedly called for him to come back, but Breakdown would have none of it. Ratchet was going to hurt him! He just knew it!

Scrambling across the floor once his pedes touched solid ground, Breakdown had shot across the room and thrown himself under a medical cabinet and stuffed himself as far back and out of reach as possible. Ratchet was swearing up a storm, First Aid was looking confused as to how they could get Breakdown out, and Hound was calling his terrified companion to calm down and emerge from his hide.

"Breakdown, sweetspark...come out. No one wants to hurt you. They're here to help, remember? These are good bots and they'll make your hip joint feel better!" Hound cooed, reaching under the stationary cabinets to get Breakdown.

"No! They're trying to hurt me! They're all watching me, Hound! I want to go home!" Breakdown blabbered, whimpering and shivering so that his frame made loud clatters against the metal sides of the wall and furniture.

"No, they aren't going to do anything to you! Sweetie, come out..."

Hound vented when he got no answer or positive action from the bot, turning to speak with Ratchet and First Aid about their new situation. He needed to explain what they needed to do.

"You have to be really gentle with him. No scary expression, no movement that's too quick or threatening in any way, and no loud voices. He's extremely sensitive and needs to be handled gently. Ratchet, he won't respond well to your attitude. Breakdown would most likely do best if First Aid was the only one working on him. Your beside manner is...uh...rather rough for his liking." Hound explained, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"So you think I can't handle Breakdown, do you?! He just needs to be made to sit there and take it! He's ridiculous!" Ratchet snapped, thinking the whole thing of protecting the mech was idiotic.

"Ratchet, please...he's scared and he can't help it. Let me handle him this time." First Aid said gently, moving to the area where Breakdown was hunkered in. Fearful red optics met his blue visor, First Aid letting his face mask slide aside to be less scary.

"Hello, Breakdown. Will you let me come in there to help you? I heard you have something that's causing you some discomfort." he said, tone soft yet cheerful.

"Hound..." Breakdown whimpered, trying to see his mate.

"You can trust him, Breakdown. Don't worry."

"O-Okay..."

Breakdown slowly crawled closer to the entrance of his hiding place and amazingly let First Aid pick him up under his arms and pull him the rest of the way out. Hound smiled and gathered the Stunticon in his arms and rubbed his back much like a terrified youngling. Breakdown calmed within moments, engine that had been straining from stress a moment before now quieting.

"He has a rust infection on his left hip. It's been hurting him for a while now but we can't afford much until I get my big paycheck. Spent a lot to save him from the Senators and my compensation will be coming soon. But for now I'm broke and I don't want him to suffer." Hound said, smiling at First Aid. "You're a great bot for offering this free health care for a few solar cycles!"

"It makes me feel good that no bot out there is suffering. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to make everyone feel good." First Aid assured brightly, reaching out and rubbing Breakdown's left side to show him he was gentle. The mech flinched under his touch at first and clung tighter to Hound, but once there was no pain he settled yet again, venting softly into Hound's neck where he had buried his faceplate.

"Can you bring him to a berth so I can can get a better look?" First Aid asked, motioning where he wanted Hound to sit while he entirely ignored Ratchet. The older mech rolled his optics and returned to his office, glad whatever was going on could be handled by First Aid alone.

Hound sat with Breakdown and helped arrange him so he was still held but his left leg was extended and available for the medic to work with. First Aid quietly looked him over, gently moving the leg to see where it hurt and how much mobility the joint had. He was pleased to see it was only a mild strain of infection and hurried off for some solvent to corrode the rust off and leave a layer of untouched plating in its place.

"It isn't serious, but it would be painful. Breakdown, tell me if this hurts." First Aid said soothingly, squirting the contents of the small solvent tube into the hip joint. Breakdown looked like he might try to flee again but Hound kept a hold on his collar now.

"It's scary! Hound, help me!" Breakdown yelped, kicking and nearly missing First Aid's head with his pede.

"You're fine, Breakdown...shhhh...Sorry about that, Aid. He didn't mean it!"

Breakdown was surprised when he actually DID feel better. His left hip was moving as it should now and there was no more burning pain. He turned to look at First Aid, the flustered medic making sure he was fine from the near attack.

"It's alright. I know he meant nothing by it. It just gave me a spark attack, was all!"  
"Thanks." Breakdown squeaked, flinching after he spoke just in case there was some form of retaliation. "And sorry! Sorry sorry sorry for almost kicking you! It was an accident, I promise!"

"You are very welcome, Breakdown." First Aid said, reaching out again and rubbing the bridge of the bot's nose like a well behaved mechanimal. He had seen Hound do it and it seemed to make the sports model happy.

Breakdown pulled away, but not enough so that he couldn't be touched. He silently moved closer again when he saw he wasn't in trouble and accepted the pets, optics dulling with pleasure. It wasn't Hound, but First Aid he could trust a tiny, tiny bit. The mech had helped him feel better and had brought him no pain or evil intentions, so he was safe.

"So, how many more are you going to fit in today?" Hound asked once Breakdown moved away from First Aid and snuggled up against his partner's chassis while he waited to be taken home. First Aid vented, smiling weakly.

"There are so many the data pad list is huge. Pages and pages of bots and drones are coming for the next deca-cycle. But after that we have to start charging again. I just felt it would do everyone good to have some free care for once."

First Aid looked back at Breakdown, the mech peaceful as he nuzzled at Hound for attention. The green bot willingly gave it to him, petting his back like he had done before.

"Would you like me to do a full exam? I know a lot of the Decepticons never got their anti-viruses or regular tune ups before they were captured. That will be free of charge also, if you have the time to stay."

"He's a healthy bot, so I think I will pass until something happens. Now that his rust is fixed, he's had no other issues. Tough little guy, isn't he?" Hound laughed, picking Breakdown up and getting more affectionate gestures from the Stunticon in return.

"Alright, Hound. You both should have a nice time together. It is a good day out! Acid rain is coming in tomorrow."

"Thanks again, First Aid! And you know we will be back whenever we need something!"

With that Hound and Breakdown left, Ratchet now emerging with Ramjet from their office. The Seeker was restless and needed a good time outside and Ratchet was handing him off to First Aid. The mech was his problem, anyways.

"Take him out to fly. I can handle the next patient, I'm sure."

"Are you positive-"

"Go out with Ramjet and have fun. I'll hold the fort, so to speak." Ratchet assured, making a dismissive gesture with his hands for the two to leave. Ramjet looked excited to be left outside and First Aid wary but unwilling to argue.

"If you need help, com us right away. We won't go far."

Ratchet nodded gruffly and started getting out the things he might need for their next patient on the list. He was a triple changer and apparently he had a temper under all the thick plating of his. Springer had had enough trouble with him since the auction to give even the strongest mech a permanent headache.


	2. Chapter 2

Springer had always thought he had done the mech a favor by taking him from the auction, but now he wasn't so sure. Astrotrain was a lot harder to handle and take care of than he had ever expected. He was huge, so he needed at least four energon cubes a solar cycle and was not easily made to obey commands. Not only that, but he was rather stupid and had a stubborn streak, the combination making him entirely impossible to deal with when he got unruly.

"Astrotrain, wake up." Springer said, frowning at the massive recharging frame that was the triple changer on his berth. The mech growled softly and rolled over, bulky wings facing the green mech. Springer vented softly, putting his hands on his hips.

Astrotrain rolled over and glared at Springer. He wasn't going to move unless he got some form of reward. It was his new favorite way to get things since Springer wouldn't bother trying to manhandle him into doing anything. He was just too big for that.

"Astrotrain, I mean it. Get up." Springer said firmly, optics narrowed as he stared down the other mech. "I don't want to have to order you..."

"You can't order me." Astrotrain pointed out, smirking slightly. "You can hardly make me do anything, even if there is a collar around my neck."

"I don't think you'll want to test your luck, Astrotrain."

"Try me."

Springer was about to grab the other mech and have a little fight to force him out the door, but was stopped by a com frequency from First Aid. Venting softly, he had to ignore Astrotrain for the time being and answer the medic.

-Are you on your way? We're ready for you when you can make it, but there are other patients that will need to be seen to first if you can't come right now. I can fit you in after they are attended to if you would like- came the cheerful voice of the other bot, who was currently walking back into the med bay with Ramjet at his side like a loyal mechanimal.

Springer glanced over at Astrotrain with exasperation and answered. -I'll get him there. Just give me a few more clicks. He's only going for a tune up, so it shouldn't take much time-

-I'm glad you can make it! We look forward to seeing you!- First Aid replied before the com link was shut off. Springer took another deep intake before he turned his azure optics on Astrotrain.

He was getting off that berth and into the med bay whether he liked it or not.

***

"They're so late...what should we do? We only have a half cycle for their appointment left! And you know how I like to be very thorough!" First Aid said, talking to Ramjet as they waited in the main med bay for Springer and Astrotrain to show up.

"Don't worry about it. They'll show. And if they don't, well, they don't." Ramjet said, shrugging it off. "When's Dirge showing up? I'm lonely here..."

"He will be coming soon. Bumblebee will probably let him stay so you two can be back together." First Aid offered, visor bright. "It will be good for you to see him again and have more of a life. Being all alone can't feel good."

"We manage. And I like it here." Ramjet said, returning to his designated berth in the far corner of the room so he could rest after his intense flying routine and watch Astrotrain and his master come in. He always thought Astrotrain was pretty lame, but he was sure to be interesting when he came in for a tune up.

After he had settled in for the wait, he grinned as the doors to med bay opened and Springer walked in dragging Astrotrain by his collar. The huge brute of a triple changer looked like he was ready to murder anyone that touched him, frame tense and head bowed as he was literally dragged into the room. His heels left deep scratches on the floor as he tried to resist and pull back.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone didn't want to obey his commands." Springer snapped, in a nasty mood with now. He had tried to be patient with Astrotrain earlier, but now he was quite finished. The bot could be insufferable.

"That's alright. We still have some time to make sure all is in working condition!" First Aid said softly, coming over and carefully approaching Astrotrain. He knew the bot could potentially snap, so he had to take things slow. "Hello, Astrotraon. How are you this solar cycle?"

Astrotrain merely grunted in reply, not feeling like he wanted to talk. He didn't usually when he was being watched by all sorts of bots. First Aid took little offense, seeing from his tense frame that he was nervous which in turn caused agitation and potential aggression.

"So, just a quick tune up?"

"That's all he needs." Springer said, hoping after it was done his pet's mood would improve. The mech was so difficult sometimes...

"Please sit on the medical berth." First Aid said, patting the side of the metal table. Astrotrain looked at him and did as he was told, sitting down with a huff and glaring at Springer. Springer returned the look, but it was not so full of malice.

"Okay, let's get this over with, shall we?" First Aid said, coming over and hoping he wouldn't be attacked. Ramjet was close by if he needed to help stop a fight and Ratchet was in their office, but he still approached everything he did with great caution.

Astrotrain was surprisingly docile as the exam continued, his optics starting to dull with contentment. He wasn't scared of First Aid at all and knew that the bot was generally interested in helping him feel better. To be entirely honest he hadn't been feeling so hot lately. Hoping First Aid would figure out what it was without him saying, he sat still and let the medic do his job.

First Aid gently tipped Astrotrain's chin up so he could look at his optics, hands moving to gently check under his neck for swollen energon lines or blocked intakes. Everything was fine as he suspected, so he continued moving down the shuttle-train's gray and purple frame.

Springer couldn't believe his optics as Astrotrain rolled over onto his side and let First Aid check his back and wings, rumbling happily when the bulky shuttle wings were rubbed in reward for behaving so well. He liked First Aid even more now.

"You seem fine." First Aid said softly, moving onto the triple changer's chassis and scanning him for anything that he might have missed. The scan did bring up something curious, the medic peering at the advanced data pad with interest. "Actually, there does appear to be something..."

Springer payed closer attention now, glancing over at the triple changer who was placidly laying there letting First Aid do whatever he liked. It was maddening to think he was such a brat at his home and so well behaved here. Springer vented deeply at the whole thing, realizing there was little he could do about Astrotrain's highly difficult personality.

"You've had a cracked tank for a good deca cycle and didn't tell anyone." First Aid scolded, frowning behind his face mask and getting the mech to lie back. Springer looked shocked at the news, never having expected Astrotrain to keep something so painful a secret from him.

"Yep." Astrotrain answered, nodding slowly as he flopped over and let the medic work.

"Why wouldn't you tell?! Astrotrain, this is a very common problem with triple changers! You should have said something so you didn't suffer so long!" First Aid insisted, feeling awful for the bot. Astrotrain seemed like it didn't bother him all that much.

"Wasn't much of a problem. Just made me...uh...difficult." he snickered, looking over at Springer with a grin. He didn't completely trust Springer, but he could tolerate him and they could have a find time if they tried to get along.

"It made you pretty fragging awful, actually." Springer said, crossing his arms over his upper chassis as he waited for First Aid to start the procedure.

Astrotrain was put into stasis as well as sedated to make sure he would stay down as the medic opened his lower middle plating with a sharp, scalpel-like tool. The triple changer's second tank was cracked, energon leaking out into his other internals. First Aid carefully sealed it and made sure there were no other cracks before he welded the incision wound, meticulous in everything he did.

"There! Now he should feel a great deal better and not be as hard to handle. A cracked tank is awfully painful, as I'm sure you know. Triple changers are subject to it due to the extreme weight taxation on their internals. Perhaps I should scan you, too..."

"I would let you know if I had a cracked tank, First Aid. Astrotrain isn't into that. He would rather pretend he has nothing wrong with himself than admit he actually needs something. Stubborn bot, aren't you?" Springer snickered, patting Astrotrain's yellow head crest with one hand as he slowly began to come out of stasis and into a groggy consciousness.

"If you would like to stay here until he is better able to walk, that would be fine with us. There are more than enough medical berths." First Aid offered, seeing how Astrotrain seemed too drugged to want to get up and walk back to their apartment in the higher end area of Iacon.

"I think we'll stay." Springer said, leaving Astrotrain to rest on the medical berth while he talked with First Aid on ways to make the mech a little more agreeable. They came to the conclusion that after the drones he had been given earlier to care for had grown up, he felt less inclined to do anything productive.

"Maybe he should get another drone? They can be fun to program and have around. There is a small variety that to him would seem like a sparkling. He's one of the biggest triple changers I have ever seen." First Aid said, staring at the massive form of Astrotrain while he dozed.

"I'll do anything to make him listen to me! You know how I am when one doesn't follow orders as they should." Springer grunted, taking out a data pad and starting to search places he could get one of the small drones.

Astrotrain shook off the drugs after a short time, starting to rise from the berth. Springer and First Aid turned when they heard a huff from that side of the room, neither having expected him to come to so quickly. Astrotrain didn't give them a second look, stretching as best he could to keep the new welding from hurting and standing up.

"Ready to go home?" Springer asked, making sure Astrotrain was steady enough to stand up and walk back. The purple and gray bot nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Ready for lift off." he rumbled, a small smile on his faceplate. He was feeling so much better and his mood had already improved with the repairs.

Springer grinned back at him and didn't hold him by his collar as they left, optics bright. Perhaps he would be able to keep Astrotrain in a better condition and therefore a better mood. He was proving he could be difficult, but also very calm and easy going. They would just need to find a better balance.

First Aid watched the two go and was glad. He had a few clicks until his next patient arrived, so he peered into their shared office and looked at what Ratchet was doing. The mech was busy with the files First Aid had digitally sent him, getting them into their correct places in their huge database. Now that First Aid had insisted every Decepticon be added, it was a lot more to work with.

"Yes, First Aid?" he asked, bring grouchy. First Aid didn't take it badly, knowing this was the typical Ratchet.

"Just making sure you're not too lonely in here. I can always send Ramjet in to keep you company." he offered, trying not to snicker at the idea of the Seeker bothering the CMO.

"No, I don't want him in here!" Ratchet snapped, turning and giving his mate an annoyed look. "Don't send him in her unless he's misbehaving."

"I might need your help for the next bot. He's much more aggressive than Astrotrain. It's strange, considering he isn't a triple changer...they're always the ones that seem to be troublesome."

"Who is it?" Ratchet asked sternly, seeing how First Aid was trying to avoid saying exactly which bot it was. The smaller medics twiddled his thumbs, looking worried.

"Um...well...he's Prowl's...it's Motormaster." First Aid finally blurted out, looking worried Ratchet would yell at him for even allowing the hulking brute to come back into med bay after what he had done the last time he visited.

"You have got to be kidding me, First Aid! You allowed him back after the slag he put us through last time?!" Ratchet nearly shouted, Ramjet perking up to see if First Aid was going to get into trouble. It was always fun to be the one watching and not receiving the reprimanding.

"He's got a broken spinal strut! I couldn't say no to him! And he's got a virus! Ratchet, how can you tell him to leave when he's just trying to protect himself! It's not his fault he's crazy and terribly aggressive..."

"Primus almighty, you are amazing with your capacity to forgive and love everyone. Purely insane." Ratchet grumbled, now dreading the sound of med bay doors opening.


	3. Chapter 3

What he had been thinking when he agreed to take in Motormaster, Prowl wasn't sure. He had always been so level headed and thought things through, but Optimus had gotten to him that time. To leave Motormastee and a few others to be put down because he was so aggressive was just...wrong. Every bot did have a possibility to change, even the ones that seemed unable to.

'If only you knew what a pain he is, Optimus. The work it takes to so much as get near him is almost too much.' Prowl thought darkly as he approached the huge truck mech. The Stunticon gave him a nasty glare as he entered the room, curling up tighter so he couldn't be bothered by the little law enforcer.

Motormaster let him get into the room, but no farther without making a fuss. He couldn't move well due to the broken spinal strut and the virus that had made him quite sick, but he still growled deeply and glared daggers at the bot he had long since decided he loathed. Prowl was evil to him and he wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

"Get out." Motormaster snapped, wishing he was better able to move. Prowl stepped into the room anyways, not at all worried about the mech. He was getting worse and worse by the solar cycle and he had to get him to the med bay.

"You must go to med bay." Prowl said firmly, not in the mood for any difficulties from the Stunticon. "You have no choice in the matter."

"No choice?!" Motormaster snarled, starting to rise from the berth but sinking back down again when his intakes wheezed and he started to cough. Whatever virus he had contracted was pretty slagging awful and it was really starting to spread through his frame. He ached, he coughed, he felt overheated.

"No." Prowl said simply, walking the rest of the way into the room and grabbing the thin collar around Motormaster's neck. It would seem that it wouldn't be enough to contain him, but he was hardly able to fight back right then in his condition, plus the collars were reinforced with special alloys that a bot couldn't break.

Motormaster twisted to attempt to loosen the grip on the collar, the action only bringing him splitting agony in his lower back where his spinal strut had been broken in a fight against some Senators who had been hunting him down. Prowl helped him to his unsteady pedes, Motormaster cursing and coughing the whole way. His red optics were lackluster and his threats weak, but he still tried his best to be a pain in the aft.

Prowl suspected the walk through the street to the med bay would be a hard one, but there was nothing to be done for it. He clipped a special leash onto the collar for safety and started off towards the medical facility. Motormaster complained loudly the whole way, saying how he would cruelly murder Prowl the moment he was free.

"That would be rather unwise, seeing that I am the only one doing anything for you. I could have left you for dead, Motormaster. I could have had you executed and I probably should have, but I offered you a chance. I suggest you take it." Prowl said darkly, locking optics with the other bot as he spoke. Motormaster glared him down but was the first to look away, too weak to continue the fight for dominance.

Prowl nodded once as if confirming to himself that he was correct to have won and continued on, relieved when he reached med bay and shuffled Motormaster into the main doors. First Aid and Ratchet were on the second floor, forcing him to walk Motormaster up some stairs or squeeze him into an elevator. Neither method was exactly ideal.

"You have to try to behave."

"Behave my aft. I'm going to kill you!" Motormaster snarled, optics narrowing as he tried to puff up and make himself look even bigger compared to Prowl. The smaller model didn't give it any mind, confident his fighting skills and intelligence were far beyond what the other mech would ever hope to reach. They all couldn't be created with perfect processors, now could they?

"Let's get this over with." Prowl grumbled, pulling Motormaster into the main room of med bay and spotting First Aid right away. Ratchet was not far behind, the mech glaring daggers at the bot who had once ruined his med bay in a fit of rage.

"Prowl, take him away." Ratchet said before First Aid could do a thing, his tone meaning every word. Prowl sent the medic a stern yet pleading look, Motormaster gagging from infected intakes to make the argument to even stronger.

"Motormaster, please lay down! Your intakes are stressed!" First Aid yelped, waving his hands around to make his point. Motormaster turned his attention on the small ambulance and growled deeply before he was caught again in a fit of coughing and gagging.

"Do as he says, Motormaster. That's an order." Prowl snapped, furious his "pet" was being completely irritating. It was normal for him to be, but in his current state one would think he would become more complacent if he knew they were trying to help him.

"I don't have to do anything. I'm not your mechanimal."

"Close enough." Ratchet growled back, coming closer to push Motormaster onto the berth so they could start scanning and see what was wrong and what had to be done.

The moment Motormaster was touched, he let loose a horrible shrieking cry, his broken spinal strut exploding in agony. He threw himself onto the berth so he would be shoved around anymore, optics turned off as he attempted to cope with the pain. The huge Stunticon was shaking, his lower half hardly working thanks to the break. He onlined his optics again and took a swing at Ratchet with his fist to get back at him.

"Back OFF!" Motormaster shouted, vicious as could be now that he was hurt. First Aid had rushed out of the way and grabbed a small dose of sedative he had prepared earlier in case the bot had started up his usual antics.

"Motormaster, I command you to desist and obey your commands. Ratchet and First Aid own you here."

"No one owns me!" Motormaster snarled back, now looking like he might turn his fury towards Prowl. He was slagging sick of being cornered on every side and being stared at like some kind of mechanimal exhibit.

First Aid swooped in behind Motormaster and swiftly injected the sedative into a line in his neck, making sure to hold his head so he didn't thrash and hurt himself. Motormaster felt the stinging prick and then the rush of fluid being forced into his energon lines, the feeling making him crazy. He hated everything and everyone even more now!

"Get away, fragging Autobot scum!" he spat, kicking First Aid as hard as he could and sending him backwards. The huge black and gray mech shook his head and tried to rid himself of the stinging sensation, optics flicking from one danger to the next as he curled up on the berth.

"Motormaster, be calm...you're not going to be harmed." First Aid said gently, watching as the medicine started to take effect.

Motormaster swayed slightly when he got onto his hands and knees to rise and combat them. He felt tired all of a sudden and yawned widely, lowering himself back down onto the comfortable medical cot with a deep huff. He was aching and sick, but now he was dominantly tired.

"Okay, now we can work with you." First Aid said softly, reaching out and holding his hand palm-up for Motormaster to look at. He was treating him much like a mechanimal, but it tended to work and keep the bots calm when they got overly aggressive. It was all base programming coming through, after all.

Motormaster did nothing against First Aid when he came closer, optics watching with hazy interest. First Aid ignored Ratchet and Prowl as he softly pet the top of Motormaster's helm and then under his chin. The Stunticon made a deep rumble before coughing again, amazingly leaning his head further into First Aid's hand.

"Okay, enough of all this trusting slag. We need to get to work." Ratchet said firmly, getting out his scanner and doing a once over of the mech. "We have a broken spinal strut and a bad infection in his intakes."

"Right. I'll work on the intakes." First Aid said, preparing more sedative for when Ratchet got ready to operate on the beast of a mech's lower back.

First Aid thankfully was prepared and returned to the berth with a large tube connected to a can of what humans would call an inhaler medication. It was in gas form and would need to be breathed in, but the odds of Motormaster doing what they wanted were slim. So he would have to insert the tube into the mech's throat and force him to take in the medication.

Motormaster weakly shook his head as First Aid got a good grip on his jaw and forced his mouth open. The huge mech made a deep growl of annoyance and tried to pull away, but a First Aid wouldn't allow it. He quickly eased the tube down the bot's throat, wincing when Motormaster gagged and tried to pull away again. Ratchet helped keep him still as he finally settled the tube and got the mech to take a few deep breaths after he puffed some of the medicine into his intakes. It was a struggle, but they had managed it.

Motormaster gagged again when the tube was taken out, the mech about to attack. But then he felt better almost instantly, the aching in his intakes easing away and the inflammation of heated metal going down. Venting steadily now, he looked at First Aid with a grateful expression. At least he was helping unlike everyone else...

"Just rest up and when you wake you'll feel as good as new." First Aid assured, quickly administering another larger dose of sedative and watching as Motormaster went down within the click.

"I'll handle the spinal strut. It's a complicated fracture in there." Ratchet grumbled, getting out the tools he would need and getting right to work. It was going to take a while.

***

Motormaster came to after two cycles, his optics onlining slowly but surely. He looked up and saw the bright visor of First Aid, then the optics of Ratchet, and then Prowl. They were all staring at him, so he tried to get up and shout at them to frag off.

"Easy does it. That welding will tear if you move too quick." Ratchet said, pushing Morormaster back down before he could hear any complaints. "You're going to stay here for the night. Prowl will come pick you up in the morning." he added, trying not to provoke any nastiness from the bot.

"Okay. Now frag off." Motormaster growled, surprised when he saw Prowl smile a tiny, tiny bit. For Prowl he was glad to have his aft of a bot back. He might be awful at times, but he could also spice things up in his life, something he was learning to appreciate more and more.

***

First Aid was glad Motormaster settled down after a long bought of shouting and anger. He was such a volatile creature, but he wasn't really all bad. He was just...trouble. Venting softly, he made sure Motormaster was sleeping for real before heading back to his room where his mate waited for him.

"Good night, Ramjet. Dirge will be here tomorrow and you won't feel so alone anymore." he assured, petting the black tip of the mech's head. Unlike many, First Aid didn't mind the cones, liking how they set the model apart from Starscream's brood.

"I'll be happy to see him. But I'm not lonely, really. I've got you guys to keep me busy." he said, rolling onto his back and rumbling happily as First Aid obliged him by rubbing his golden colored cockpit. At times he really did feel like a pet, but in a way he didn't much care. It was sorta fun to be pampered and have the feeling someone was looking out for you.

"Still, you need your companion. He's your mate!" First Aid said softly, leaving Ramjet to get settled into the many blankets and pillows of his bed. The bot liked to stay on the floor despite the offerings he was given to have his own berth. He liked it where he was beside First Aid and Ratchet's berth, saying he felt perfectly happy there.

"First Aid, get to bed." Ratchet said gruffly, already laying in their berth with a grin. First Aid smiled warmly back and got in next to him once he slid under the covers, glad to feel a firm arm wrap around his waist.

"Ratchet, I don't want to wake Ramjet..." First Aid said when he felt the other medic's hand slide down towards his thigh. Apparently he wanted a little action tonight.

"I'm sure he can handle it."

"Yeah, I'm good. You're not that loud, Aid." Ramjet snickered from the floor, making Ratchet put on a scowl. Fragging crazy to have a Decepticon as a pet, but First Aid was just too sweet to say no to any suffering bot.

The next moment, First Aid found himself being enveloped by Ratchet, the mech shuffling himself on top of him while the synthetic blankets slid down to his lower back. First Aid went red with embarrassment at the whole thing, but he spread his legs anyways. A moment later there were two muted clicks, one of a valve cover sliding back and the other a spike cover.

"R-Ratchet..."

"It's fine, First Aid. I promise." Ratchet rumbled pressing his weight down so the bot couldn't do much in terms of struggling. The penetration was always uncomfortable for even the most trained and prepared bots. It was just how it was.

Ratchet nudged into the mech's entrance and made sure he was in the right spot before he gave his first thrust. First Aid mewled and kicked slightly, trying to squirm out from under him. Ratchet softly purred and kept him still, letting his frame get used to the new addition to his valve. Calipers stretched as they should and lubricant began to be produced, First Aid ready to go within a few clicks.

"That's it..." Ratchet soothed, optics warm as he started thrusting.

First Aid gasped and whimpered with each push of his mate's spike being moved in and out of him. His entire frame felt warm, the sensations across his sensor net blazing. It was amazing to be so close to someone you loved with all your spark. Venting softly, he retracted his mask and gently kissed along Ratchet's neck cabling. Ratchet rumbled and sped up, getting a loud moan from his mate. Their lovemaking normally didn't last long since Ratchet went for quality not quantity of fragging.

"Tell me when you're ready." Ratchet whispered, rubbing First Aid's middle with one hand. They wouldn't be trying for any sparklings, so he would have to make sure not to prick the gestation chamber gel with the sharp tip of his spike. First Aid was in no place right then to take care of little ones and neither was he.

Just the mere touch of his mate on his lower middle was all First Aid needed, combined with the swift pace. He let loose an airy cry and overloaded, valve clamping down hard on Ratchet's red and white spike. Lubricant gushed around the other mech's equipment and Ratchet snarled his overload, pumping First Aid full of transfluid and tying. But they were safe since he hadn't reached the small chamber within his mate.

"Ratchet...we'll be so filthy!"

"It's good for you." Ratchet snickered, kissing First Aid over and over again on his faceplate. "You'll be fine. I'm a doctor, remember?"

First Aid smiled warmly and hugged his partner, letting the tie between them ease in the time it needed to. He knew better than to move too much and make it ache or tug on his partner. Ratchet pet along his spinal strut until he started falling into recharge. It made Ratchet happy to see his mate was tired out and would rest well until the next day. It would surely be a long one.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite what he had said the night before about not being lonely, Ramjet had never been happier when Dirge was led into the med bay beside Bumblebee. The white and black Seeker scrambled to his pedes and went bounding over to his companion, his amber optics bright with excitement. Surprisingly, the Conehead trine had not had their optics changed to red when they had joined the Decepticon side long ago.

"Dirge! You okay? Has he been nice to you? I'm going to slag him over if he hasn't!" Ramjet yipped, showing the side of him that was actually a happy, excited mech. He had had to keep it all hidden when in the Decepticon ranks, but now his real personality could be seen. Dirge grabbed his mate up in a tight hug and held him close, making murmured chirps in Seeker tongue to him.

"I'm alright. Bumblebee was nice." Dirge said, not really a mech of words. He was relatively aloof and sometimes quite dark, but he wasn't a nasty creature by nature. He was just a quiet one for the most part.

"I'm so glad to have you back! Did the Seekerlets find good homes?"

"Yep. Both of them went to a pair of Seeker Eradicons. They'll teach them well. They were thrilled to have them be part of the family."

Ramjet purred happily, optics warm as he nuzzled up against his companion's warm faceplate. He just wanted to be close and touched and held...Dirge rumbled deeply, bumping his cheek back and offering affections in return.

"And now we can try again the way it should have gone and have a litter we CAN keep this time."

None of the other bots heard them, Bumblebee laughing with First Aid and Ratchet a little ways away. It would be their little secret. Well, it wouldn't be for long since they were pretty fragging loud when they got down and dirty. That and they would be doing the deed right in the same room as Ratchet and First Aid.

"Just wait until Bumblebee leaves. That way we can get away with it easier." Dirge rumbled, mouthing softly at his mate's jawline. It was just so great to be back together!

"Sure. Let's go curl up in there anyways."

Ramjet went bounding off with Dirge padding along behind him, not as excited but smiling slightly. He didn't mind the bed of blankets on the floor, stretching once before he settled down in it with Ramjet. The two of them snuggled right up against each other and rested for a while, savoring the feeling of being reunited as they should be.

***

Blades brought Vortex in as quickly as he could get an appointment. The mech was having some troubles controlling himself. And he didn't mean in the mental way. There was no way to fix that. He needed control of a more physical area.

"Tex, come on. Let's get you fixed up." Blades said soothingly, by now so used to dealing with the strange aerial that he could usually coax him out of his hiding places with ease.

"I don't need to be fixed! We already did that, remember?" Vortex called back, having gotten himself on top of a data pad shelf like a mechanimal feline and precariously curling up there. Blades got ready for the whole thing to come crashing down, his arms outstretched to catch his deranged mate already.

"Not that kind of fix, Vortex!" Blades snapped, optics narrowed. "You're leaking on things!"

"I like to leak on things."

"Vortex, just come down and make this a little easier for me, will you?"

"Mmmmmmm....no."

Blades was sick of playing the little game, finally leaping and trying to grab Vortex without sending the whole data pad shelf down on top of them both. Vortex hissed nastily and threw himself out of reach, ending up on the floor with a crash and nearly knocking the shelf over. Thankfully he didn't, Blades managing to grab it and steady the thing before it toppled.

"Vortex! Stop it!"

"Catch me if you can!" Vortex sing songed, bounding away to the berth where he liked to hide under. Blades swore and went running after him, the strange chase game lasting until Vortex was finally grabbed and dragged out from under the berth and held tightly.

"Stop it. You're done for right now."

Vortex whined, squirming around and trying to free himself. Finding he really couldn't do much, he mouthed at his partner and actually bit his hand like a mechanimal. Blades glared but didn't give him the satisfaction of a curse or even a sound of pain, instead hauling him out of their living space and out into the streets of Iacon. They had a medic to meet up with.

It was a hassle to get Vortex through the streets. It was hard to get him anywhere, really, but Blades had to do it. The mech had a problem and he was determined to have it fixed. He noticed Vortex had even leaked on him then, a trail of silvery transfluid seeping from behind his spike cover. It was somewhat gross, but also worrying. He didn't want to find out there was something wrong with his loyal companion.

"Oh, hello, Blades! You're right on time!" First Aid greeted, waving the mech in.

"Trust me, he didn't make anything easy." Blades grumbled, looking down at Vortex who grinned back at him. But he closed his face mask right after, obviously getting ready to fight. "None of that, you little scrap."

"What seems to be the problem with him?" First Aid asked, coming closer and reaching out to touch the aerial. Vortex retracted his mask all of a sudden and bit his hand, making First Aid leap back and made a short yelp of pain.

"What is going on here?!" Ratchet demanded, the little cry catching his attention right away. If a patient was fussing, that was one thing, but if he heard his own partner was in pain...that was quite another.

"Ratchet, it's nothing. He's just nervous." First Aid said, trying to keep Vortex from getting into trouble. The aerial just smirked at Ratchet as if begging him to try touching him again, innocently looking at his master a moment later.

"Vortex, shame on you! Biting is BAD." Blades snapped, flicking the gray and brown mech on his nose. Vortex hissed and swatted his hand away, not at all happy with the treatment.

"So what is wrong with him?! I want him dealt with and out of here." Ratchet growled, deciding Vortex was not allowed to be in med bay any longer than he needed to be.

"He's leaking all over the place! I'm sure you can guess where." Blades said, holding Vortex under his arms and showing off the silvery fluid that literally dripped out from behind the mech's spike cover.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few solar cycles. I didn't notice right away until he started complaining and there was a mess left wherever he decided to lay down for more than a breem." Blades explained, setting Vortex down on a medical cot and letting him settle there.

"Keep a good hold on him." Ratchet said over his shoulder, now washing his hands with sterile solution before he got into the repairs. "I don't want any more biting or thrashing. I need to do a little more touching than he might like."

Blades hugged Vortex tightly in a headlock with one arm and wrapped the other around the mech's upper torso so his arms were trapped. First Aid took his legs and pinned them to the cot and gently as he could, not a creature of rough intentions. Vortex growled at all of them and attempted to move, making a higher pitched sound when the headlock and the hold on him in General was tightened.

"Just let them fix you up, okay?" Blades murmured, watching as Ratchet came around behind the aerial and manually pulled the valve and spike cover back to reveal the mech's equipment.

Ratchet knew this must have looked terribly awkward, but he had to do it anyway. Frowning when he saw the spike was leaking transfluid even as he examined him, he got a bottle of lube and pushed two fingers into Vortex's valve. Vortex arched his back and tried to squirm again but was held fast.

"Easy, easy..." Ratchet muttered, moving his fingers further into the valve to see what could be going wrong. His optics widened when he felt a large lump on the top of the mech's valve wall. He pressed on it with both fingers and Vortex was suddenly overloading all over the metal table with a loud groan of pleasure.

"Alright, he's got an infection inside his transfluid chamber. Happens a lot after they're "fixed." There's extra fluids that sometimes seep into that area. But it's nothing I can't fix."

"Is he going to have to stay overnight?"

"I shouldn't think so. First Aid, hook him up to a sedative drip fused with energon and I'll get what I need. Come back in a few cycles. Maybe three or four. He'll be ready to go home with you then." the head medic said, waving Blades off. "He'll behave if he's sleepy."

"Blades! Don't go!" Vortex mewled, sounding like he was actually scared to be left there without his companion and the bot he considered to be his best friend. Blades tipped his chin up and kissed his lips.

"Shhhhh...I won't leave you here. I'm going to stay out in the waiting room, okay? The click they finish getting you all patched up, I'm bringing you home with me. Okay?"

"Nooooo...you can't just leave me here! That's cruel!" Vortex whimpered, hooking his fingers into the seams of his companion's armor plating and practically clinging to him in desperation.

"Vortex, look at me."

Vortex stared up at his mate with a wide optical visor.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Mmm-hmm..."

"And you know I won't ever let anyone hurt you, right?"

"...yes."

"Then you'll be fine. I'm putting you in good hands and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

Vortex whined softly anyway and let loose a loud mewling sound when Blades left, showing how attached he really was to the other bot. First Aid hugged Vortex in a headlock and around his middle while Ratchet got some sedative into him, the bots switching jobs since First Aid was more patient oriented.

"Vortex, it's okay...you're fine! We're going to make you feel better!"

Vortex absolutely howled when Ratchet pinned his arm and eased a sedative drip into him, the needle lodging itself in his main energon line there. Quickly taping it so the mech wouldn't shake it off, Ratchet waited until the drug did its intended job.

Within clicks, the bot was wobbly on his hands and knees, using First Aid and Ratchet as support until he finally fell asleep. The mech went down with a muffled thump onto the cot, laying in a heap of sprawled rotor blades and limbs.

"Good, he's not going to be any trouble now. Roll him over and get his legs spread for me." Ratchet grumbled, getting the things he needed while First Aid manhandled the former Decepticon into the right position.

With that done, Ratchet got right to work and hardly said anything to First Aid, his assistant helping get the right items without being asked. He had seen a few of these procedures done before thanks to the fad that had swept across those who had Decepticon "pets." They had all thought it was a great idea to have them fixed, the bots now unable to Carry any sparklings. It was all done so those who abused their companions could frag and tie with them as much as they liked.

"Aaaaaand, we're done." Ratchet said, welding the incision he had made and closing the aerial's valve panel. "He won't come to for about another cycle, so we can leave him here or Blades can bring him home. Whatever he wants."

First Aid peered out onto the waiting room and called Blades in, showing him where Vortex was recharging peacefully. Blades smiled warmly, petting along his mate's warm rotors.

"Would you like to take him home or let him wake up here?"

"I'll take him. He might forget the whole thing happened at all if he isn't here when he wakes. Thank you both for what you did." Blades said with a nod, optics warm as he gathered Vortex up in his arms and headed out.

"See, Ratchet? Things are working out well with the new program! Look at all the bots we've helped!" First Aid declared happily, wanting Ratchet to be pleased like he was. The older mech couldn't help but smile at his apprentice and lover, always having admired the empathetic quality he felt for every mech, even the worst of them.

***

Dirge and Ramjet had settled nicely in the berthroom, snuggled into the blankets and up against one another. They each looked at the door, careful to watch when Bumblebee left and Ratchet went to his medical desk to sort something out there. First Aid was doing something, too, so it was a good time to get together. They had no idea a surgery had just gone on, the two just focused on one another.

Dirge got right on top of Ramjet, the mech growling softly and biting at his mate's neck. Ramjet spread his legs to make things easier, allowing his partner access. This time they would be doing it the other way around. Dirge had already had enough Carrying for his liking. They had been overcharged and somewhat drugged when the little mistake happened back when they were captured, so that had led to Ramjet being a Sire.

"Love you..." Ramjet whimpered, shifting his aft to get Dirge interested.

"And I, you, Ramjet." Dirge answered in his much deeper voice, leaning down over his partner and kissing his cheek before he latched onto his sides with his arms to keep him still in the breeding process.

Ramjet said nothing more, letting his valve cover slide open and entirely give himself over to his mate. Dirge rumbled happily and let his spike cover click open so he could start the whole process. They didn't take a long time to frag, but they liked to do it a lot if possible. It was how Seekers were.

Ramjet felt a warm spike already weeping lubricant get pushed into the folds of his valve and let out a soft whine, shifting until Dirge snarled and fully mounted. The white and black Seeker let out a short, yelping growl, trying to claw his way out from under Dirge since it wasn't entirely comfortable. Dirge snarled into the nape of his neck and bit down to tell him he didn't want movement like that.

"You are mine now to do with as I like." he whispered into Ramjet's audio receptor, snapping his hips a few times to get a good pace before he thrust the way he was supposed to.

Ramjet was not quiet in the berth whatsoever. He was howling and crying and yelping the whole time as Dirge huffed and vented. He was silent for the most part, but his partner was almost embarrassing the way he got so into it. Dirge prided himself on being a good berth partner as well as having a mate who was extremely sensitive.

"Nnnnggh, oh, Pit! Frag me harder!" Ramjet howled, getting the attention of both medics despite the fact the door was shut.

"The frag is going on in here?!" Ratchet began, grabbing the door and ripping it open to find Ramjet on his back, Dirge on top, and both of them tangled up in the throws of passion. "I don't even-you know what, I'm done." the irate mech growled, waving his hands in defeat and shutting the door again.

"They're fragging in there."

"Ratchet, don't use such words!" First Aid said, covering his mouth with his hand like Ratchet was suddenly the devil. The older mech snorted at him.

"They better be fixed or I'm going to be mad. We don't have the room for sparklings or the time or any of that!"

"We can make time..."

Ratchet looked at First Aid with defeat. Sometimes he knew there was a chance to win against First Aid, but in this subject he didn't stand a chance. First Aid loved life, most of all the creation of new ones, so if there were going to be sparklings in the near future, First Aid would be a very happy mech.


End file.
